Ink
by Miss Just
Summary: ."Ela estava concentrada na sua pequena obra de arte, desenhando traços curvos e espirais na parte de cima da mão direita." Silver Trio


_**Ink  
**__|Silver Trio Project|_

Blaise olhava para ela de lado, intrigado, sem perceber o que raios estava a amiga a fazer. Draco parecia mais curioso, espreitando por cima do ombro da morena, prestando atenção a cada movimento suave e delicado que Pansy fazia com a caneta de tinta negra. Ela estava concentrada na sua pequena obra de arte, desenhando traços curvos e espirais na parte de cima da mão direita.

- O que estás a fazer? - interrogou Blaise, fartando-se de tentar compreender o que a amiga fazia e quebrando o silêncio entre eles.

- Nada - respondeu, simplesmente, continuando a traçar a tinta de caneta sobre a sua pele alva.

- Tu enlouqueceste, Pansy - constatou Malfoy, ainda com os olhos fixos nos desenhos abstractos da morena. - Isso faz mal à pele.

- Não faz nada - cortou ela, terminando o desenho na parte de dentro da mão.

Olhou para a tinta negra e apreciou o que havia feito durante alguns segundos. Sorriu levemente, antes de pegar na mão direita de Blaise e, sem que o rapaz percebesse, recomeçasse a rabiscar sobre a pele negra dele.

- Caralho! - protestou, tentando soltar a mão, mas sem sucesso devido à força que Pansy exercia. - Que pensas que estás a fazer, Parkinson? Larga-me!

- Pára de ser idiota e deixa-me terminar! - rosnou a rapariga, parando o seu desenho por breves instantes e fixando as íris escuras nos olhos igualmente escuros do rapaz.

E Blaise percebeu que ela teria qualquer ideia, ou não estaria a fazer aquilo. Revirou os olhos, o que foi o suficiente para que ela percebesse que poderia continuar com o seu trabalho. Malfoy ria-se baixinho, vendo a cara de poucos amigos que Zabini fazia enquanto Pansy lhe desenhava na mão. Claro que ele tinha a perfeita noção que seria o próximo a ter a parte interior da mão direita completamente rabiscada com linhas simples e curvas, interligando-se entre si que, no resultado final, nada representavam.

Ele poderia reclamar, dizer que não queria aquela porcaria na sua pele, mas estavam apenas os três e Pansy estava com alguma ideia. Ele não precisava de armar escândalo apenas porque não queria fazer a vontade à amiga. Aliás, ele nem sequer estava com paciência para esse tipo de drama. Observou a morena terminar as espirais na pele de Blaise e, antes que ela se voltasse para ele e lhe pedisse, Draco já estava com o braço estendido e a sua própria mão à disposição de Pansy.

O sorriso que apareceu no rosto da menina era enorme e ela logo continuou o que estava a fazer, desta vez na mão de Malfoy. Por sua vez, Blaise olhava com atenção para os traços que tinha na mão. Ele tinha o polegar, o indicar e o dedo médio cheios de traços incoerentes e incompletos, tinha a parte de cima da mão com linhas que ligavam esses traços e algumas espirais estrategicamente colocadas. Mas ele não conseguia realmente perceber o que estava ali representado.

- Pansy, anda lá - reclamou Draco, apoiando a cabeça na mão livre e bufando levemente. - Estou farto de ter a mão assim e fiquei curioso para ver o que vai sair daí.

- Uma obra de arte digna dos maiores mestres! - afirmou a menina, contendo um riso.

- Tu tens onze anos, Parkinson, tu sabes lá fazer obras de artes - gargalhou Blaise, vendo a expressão irritada que ela ostentava em seguida.

- Ai, Blaise, deixa-a - protestou Draco, revirando os olhos. - Se não ela não termina isto e eu estou a ficar cansado.

Zabini resmungou qualquer coisa baixinho enquanto Pansy terminava de desenhar os últimos traços de tinta negra na pele pálida de Malfoy. Assim que terminou, fechou a caneta e deixou-a no chão, abrindo um enorme sorriso em seguia. Ambos os rapazes permaneceram a olhar para ela, esperando que a menina se decidisse a fazer algo para que ele entendessem o que tudo aquilo tinha significado, o motivo para terem as mãos direitas repletas de tinta de caneta.

- Então?! - rosnou Malfoy, perdendo a paciência e esticando a mão para ela. - O que raios é isto afinal, Parkinson?

- Vocês são mesmo muito burros - resmungou ela, segurando na mão de Malfoy. - Observa.

Ela pegou na mão pintada de Blaise e encaixou-a na de Draco, entrelaçando os três dedos rabiscados do moreno em alguns do outro rapaz. Por fim, ela mesma colocou a sua mão entre as deles, como que completando um puzzle em três dimensões. Os dois rapazes olhavam para as mãos enlaçadas e, aos poucos, começavam a perceber que os traços da mão de um completavam as linhas das mãos dos outros, que os espaços que estiveram vazios nas suas peles, ficavam preenchidos quando se juntavam as três mãos.

- Tu tens problemas, Pansy - comentou Draco, escondendo um sorriso enviesado.

- Graves problemas - completou Blaise, também deixando o sorriso escondido.

- Acho que sim - respondeu ela, olhando com atenção para as mãos ainda unidas, sorrindo ao ver um detalhe que havia escapado aos dois rapazes.

Aquela confusão de linhas negras, que parecia algo abstracto aos outros dois, não era mais que as iniciais de cada um deles, desenhadas em letra cursiva e envolvidas umas nas outras. Como se estivessem presas, como se dependessem das restantes para ficarem completas. Era início de uma amizade única, escrito e selado com tinta de caneta.

* * *

**R.E.V.I.E.W.  
**_Just_


End file.
